Harry Potter and The Siren's Scream
by Child Of Calypso
Summary: Durring a week of endless storms Harry spots something on the lake. A few days later a new student is place under his care. He's beautiful, he's smart, he's innocent and he want nothing more... then to drag Hogwarts to the bottom of The Black Lake.
1. Chapter 1 The Eyes of The Storm

Harry potter, the boy who lived, dozed off on the window seat of the Gryffindor common room. It had been storming for almost seven days straight which in and of it's self wasn't all that strange but the excess water had begun to flood the grounds in a foot of water as well as well as the dungeon and the basements.

Classes had been canceled for the day so that the teachers could contend with flooding. Some students had head straight for the library to make up on late work, while other where spending their day in the great hall conversing and playing games. Most however headed for their house common rooms to spend the free day lounging and catching up on some well needed sleep. Harry Ron and Hermione were of the later. Harry lay with next to Hermione; Ron sprawled over the two of them. Head in Harry lap and legs in Hermione's propping up her book. She had fallen sleep trying her hardest to at least Harry and Ron to study with her.

Harry fussed in his sleep trying to get comfortable as he shifted his back a bit. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder. It jolted Harry out of his sleep and he opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath, ignoring the now constant sting of his scar. He set up careful, not to wake Ron or Hermione and looked outside the window. The rain was beating against the window as the downpour ravaged. The black lake was like a sea in the center of the storm. There were waves that washed over the grassy knawels. The strange thing was the cyclones of water that danced on the water's surface. Harry cleared the fog from his glasses. He watched the surface of the lake as the waves danced and raged. Then, suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the center of the lake illuminating a cluster rocks. Harry had to blink to be sure he was seeing what he thought he was. Sitting on the rocks was figure. It looked like a girl with long copper hair that blew in the wind as she set combing it. Her skin gleamed golden white in the flashes of lighting yet deathly pale in the gloaming light of the rain cloud covered sun.

Harry stared unable to take his eyes off the figure. Then something happened that would haunt the young wizard till the day he died. As if sensing his eyes upon her, the figure turned and stared directly at Harry. Peridot eyes locked onto eyes of shocking amber. He stared into eyes of the eeriest golden yellow he had ever seen. It was like staring at a harvest moon on a clear night. The world melted away and there were only those two colors in a world of black and white. Then there was a flash of lightning. Harry blinked, trying to reclaim the breath that had escaped from him. He looked out to the lake and there was nothing there. The storm had calmed to s slight drizzle and the clouds had thinned to let a bit more the sun shine out. The lake was calm save for the rippling waves nothing was there. Harry blinked and set back with a puzzled look on his face.

Was it a dream, had he fallen asleep? No, it was real. It had to be.

"then it was gone." finished Harry taking a bite of his toast it was breakfast the next morning and Harry had spent all morning telling them about what he had seen..

Hermione seemed contemplative but Ron had hardly heard a word.

"Ok so you saw a mermaid in the black lake. Not all that shocking mate." he said reaching over to take a hand full of Harry's bacon.

"It didn't look - DROP IT WEASLY! - It didn't look like the Merrows that live at the bottom of the lake. It was beautiful."

"Well Harry Ron does have - RONALD WEASLY!" Snapped Hermione slapping away Ron's hand as it went for her toast.

"What? I'm hungry. Are you going to deny a growing boy his nutrients?"

"Yes! And way I guess we can spend the day in the library and try to figure out what it is that harry may have seen."

Ron groaned and put his head down on the table.

"Are we really going to spend our free day in the library just cause harry dreamed about a mermaid."

"It wasn't a dream Ron… and if you don't get your hand away from my pumpkin juice I'm going to jinx it up your arse."

Ron held up his hands in protest as Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it squarely at the ginger's wrist.

"Ok! Ok! Off to the library we go. But Harry I swear if we waist the day in the library I'm going Voldamort on you."

Halfway through the afternoon Harry looked up to find Ron glaring at him from across the table in the library as Hermione read over another one the huge books she had pulled from the shelves. He watched as his best friend's hands twitched as though strangling someone.

Thankfully at that moment Hermione slammed a heavy book down in front of him distracting Ron. The book looked a lot like the monster book of monsters save that it was smaller and not trying to bite the hands off anyone who got too close.

"This is the Maleficium Monstum Extremus. It's the bigger bader and heavier version of the monster book of monsters though it doesn't look like it. It has every magical creature ever known to muggle and wizard kind and includes sub- species and linage and a whole list of information that the monster book of monsters does not include." said Hermione sitting down and opening the book. She leafed though the dusty old book ten pages at a time till she got to a section that was marked underwater creatures.

"Here we are me folk.

**The term "Merpeople" is an umbrella term. There are several distinct sub-species around the world. The sirens of the Mediterranean, and Caribbean, and the Merrows and selkies of great Brittan. **

**Sirens or Siranas are the earliest recorded Merpeople, and are often depicted in ****Muggle**** literature and paintings as beautiful and enchanting. Because of a mistranslation from Latin to English the word mermaid in Latin was confused with the name of another mythical creature that is a bird like woman who prays on warriors and sailors, the Siren.**

**The siren is actually a term that applies to two separate groups of mermaids the Greek and the tropical.**

**Greek Mermaids The 'so-called' classical mermaids are those portrayed by classical mythology. They live exclusively in the Mediterranean Sea and sport an unusually soberly designed coloration, being the most human-like of Merpeople.**

**Tropical Mermaidsthis species are exclusively found in Caribbean Waters. They're especially fond of coralline reefs and shallow waters. There are the most showy individuals and have a striking coloration.**

**The Selkies of Scotland, and the Merrows of Ireland, are less pleasing to the eye then their fairer cousins. However, despite their physical differences, they all retain their love of music. **

**. MerrowsThe most common of the Merpeople species. They are spread wide all over the Atlantic Ocean. The most famous colonies are all over the Irish Coast. Merrows are abnormally curious creatures and often can be caught sight of around shipwrecks. Merrows are the more fish like in appearance of the mermaid family tree. Usually sporting fish like eyes, lips, finned heads and ears. The deeper and more remote they live the more drastic these fishlike appearances become.**

**SelkiesThe northernmost of Merpeople species, they live in cold waters and the most significant colonies lay scattered around the Scottish coastline, the North Seas and Scandinavian Waters. Unlike the rest of their fishlike family Selkies sport a more mammalian appearance. Having tails like those of dolphins, whales and seals. This has led to many Irish muggle legends taking that Selkies turn into seals or sea lions. They also sport a thin downy layer of fur on their tails and scantly placed on their upper bodies.**

**Though Merfolk very on many different levels they share many traits that are universal to their species.**

**All mermaids can breathe both above and below water.**

**All mermaids have talon like nails that are longer and stronger then human nails.**

**All mermaids save for the Selkies have the diagonal tail of a fish rather then the tail of a marine mammal.**

**All mermaids come in three sexes. Mermen, mermaids and male mermaids.**

**And all are dangerous to men who have reached sexual maturity.**

**Mermaids are born hermaphrodites with one prominent gender or the other. As they grow up females who out number the males become all female but males depending on whish gender they lean more towards sociologically either loose their female genitailia of keep both working sets, which allows not only females to reproduce but male mermaids as well.**

**A mermaid's power to enchant and seduce shows itself at an early age in a society that is mainly female dominated. Contrary to what muggle legends tell us. It is not a mermaid's voice-though inhumanly beautiful and hauntingly eerie- that captures mortal minds. It is the eyes. The voice is merely lore and the eyes are the hook.**

**Mermaids are dangerous because they eat human flesh. A man is only spared from mermaids hunger if pure of heart but this is not to say he will be safe.**

**Mermaid when they are young have the ability to take on human like appearances for any reason they deem necessary, mainly survival. At this point they are week and for all intensive purposes' innocent. They choose a male or female to be their guard and protector till such time as they no longer need them. It is through encounters such as this that mermaids and humans have fallen in love and given birth to half-breeds.**

**Mermaids have power over everything water. Some can control ice, other electricity; some have the power to heal any injury while all have the ability to call storms, rains, monsoons, blizzard, maelstroms, and tidal waves.**

**Anyone dealing with mermaids shook does so with cousin and only if they are of the fairer sex.**

Hermione finished reading and looked up at Harry who had a look of contemplation on his face.

"What do you think Harry? From what you described your mermaid sounds like a siren I mean Siranas, but what would one be doing all the way here? It's not their natural climate or habitat."

Harry didn't say anything. He just stared at the illustrations on the book of each species of mermaid. The sirens did indeed fit what he had seen but like Hermione had said how one could have ended up here. Harry shook his head and came back to reality.

"I don't know Hermione."

Suddenly there was a loud noise like a thestril's snort and both Harry and Hermione looked in Ron's direction. He was dead asleep on the table snore with his mouth open and drooling on the table. Harry's eyebrow twitched and he began to chuckle trying to keep his voice down. Hermione did the same burying her face in the face of her book.


	2. Chapter 2 Innocent eyes

Nearly a week had past but still Harry couldn't get the haunting image of the mermaid on his mind. It didn't help matters that the stormy weather that had settled around Hogwarts was still raging. There were days that it was no more then a cloudy overcast and other days the sun was blocked out by rain filled storm clouds and lighting scared the sky. Eyes of golden amber haunted Harry's every thought and scales of gold and copper and bronze swam through every dream.

Though Harry hadn't seen her closely, his mind embellished on her features. Her hair was highlighted with streaks of gold and orange. Marks like golden freckles dotted her pale peach toned skin. Her nails were long and shined like polished glass. There were other things too but Harry didn't dare think about these anywhere but in the comforts of his bed with the curtains drawn while everyone was sleep.

"Harry? Harry? HARRY!" yelled Ron smacking Harry in the back of the head.

"OW RON! What the fuck!" Harry cried out

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes." said Ron rubbing Harry's head for him.

"well what did I miss."

"nothing yet but if you don't get off your butt and stop staring out that window we're going to miss dinner."

Harry shook his head trying to get the last thoughts of the mermaid out of his mind before linking arms with his best friends and heading down to breakfast wizard of oz style. Once they were in the great hall they set down across from Fred and George who were currently whispering about something among themselves which Harry was sure would break at least seven school rules.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione set down Fred looked up and smiled at Harry.

"we heard you've been seeing little fishies potter."

Harry turned his head slowly and glared at Ron. Who was trying very hard not to make eye contact with him.

"I wonder who could have told you something like that." he hissed.

Ron looked around as if trying to find someone to blame.

"so what did she look like?" asked George.

"what color was her tail?" chuckled Fred.

"how big were her boobs?" they said in unison before bursting out in laughter.

Harry put his head down and shook it back and forth in annoyance. He was about to raise his hand to slap all three Weaselys in one sweeping motions when he suddenly heard something.

It started low, like a whisper on the wind outside but then began to grow. It was singing but Harry couldn't understand the words. It was a haunting melody and the voice singing was so eerie it sent chills down his spine.

"do you here that?" he asked Hermione.

"…what… Fred and George laughing. I thing everyone heard that-"

"no that singing.?"

"what singing?" asked Ron. "I don't hear anything."

"how can you not here that! It's like a choir."

"Harry mate are you sure your ok?"

Harry knew he wasn't hearing thing. He knew he wasn't going crazy. He looked around trying to see if anyone other then he was hearing it. But no one seemed to be noticing the singing that was clearly drifting through the air. No, a few people were looking around in question but only a few. All boys.

Colin Creevy and his brother, Goyle, Neville, and several others. Harry's eyes landed on the headmaster and sure enough though only someone who knew his subtle facial changes would notice- Dumbledore was indeed listening to the melody. Even go as far as to sway slightly to the rhythm.

The song went on and own till I reached a high shrieking opera falsetto then just as suddenly as it began the song faded out and Harry was left with a feeling of emptiness and disappointment. He was so engrossed in the loss of the beautiful song that he didn't here Ron's warning as something busted over his head leaving him soaking wet.

"tried to warn you mate. Malfoy fucking git."

Harry pulled out his wand and dried himself with an absorption charm, then got and slowly walked over to the Slitheryn table. If you had asked our raven haired hero what he intended to do or what was on his mind he wouldn't have answered. If you had looked into his mind all you would have heard was an eerie melody and the roar of thunder.

Harry raised his fist and slammed it into malfoy's face once, twice, three times.

There would have been a fourth and fifth had something not seized his wrist. Harry turned to look around to find professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at him, his wrist bound by a magical smoky glowing cord.

Professor McGonagall stormed over and yanked Harry backwards fallowed closely by professor Snape.

"POTTER HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" she cried shaking him.

Harry came back to himself and looked at her.

"He cast aquaeruptus at me."

"YES AND I WAS GOING TO DEAL WITH THAT TILL YOU STROLLED OVER AND BEGAN PUMMELING THE BOY LIKE SOME MIND OF MUGGLE HULIGIN!" she nearly shrieked.

"please Minerva. Snape take poor Draco to the hospital wing. Minerva take Harry to my study would you?" said professor Dumbledore.

Harry fallowed behind professor McGonagall with his head down. He had no idea what had come over him but the bad thing was that he liked it. The professor was raving at him the entire way.

"I can't believe you potter. Such a brutish display from someone in Gryffindor, never in all my years. Fighting like some kind of muggle…."

Harry's mind wondered and looked out the passing windows at the lake. Suddenly the song began again louder and far more urgent this time. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked out the window at the lake. There, there was something laying on the beach and the song that filled his mind was telling him to run to it. He turned on his heels and ran down the hall professor McGonagall calling angrily after him.

Harry ran for all he was worth, he skirted left and crashed right dodging students as he reached the entrance all and burst through the doors. Harry was only slightly aware of voices call his name. all that he could focus on was the song and it's decree to get to whatever was beached on the lake shore before anyone else did. He crashed through a murder of crows as he ran determined to heed the songs decree.

Harry took leaps and bounds till at last he skirted to a stop beside what hat caught his eye. And fell to his knees. Laying on the banks of the lake, covered by a Vail of copper/ honey colored hair set ablaze against striking by striking highlights of gold, was a pale porcelain body. Harry knelt next to the lifeless figure and watched closely to make sure it was breathing, then he slowly the body of was he assumed was a young girl over and stared in disbelief. It was a boy. Though the features were soft, delicate and decidedly effeminate it was clearly a boy. Harry didn't need to let his wonder down the taunt stomach to the boys neither regions to know, though thankfully the boys long hair draped over his hips to hide the truth. Regardless of this it was still obvious Harry was holding a boy by his flat chest and slight Adam's apple. Small tanned coin like pink/gold nipples on flat mounds of his Pecs. Though the boy was small and curvaceously rounded and soft at his hips there was the definite appearance of the shadow of slight muscles, particularly his well defined yet soft hardly visible abs.

Harry had no time to marvel in his discovery or utter beauty of this boy. Professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore were bounding up to him fallowed closely by Hermione and Ron.

"POTTER YOU ARE- oh my stars!" she exclaimed

"what have stumbled upon now Harry?" inquired Dumbledore with a raise of silver brows.

Harry watched as the boy was carried to the hospital wing with the aid of Dumbledore's wand. He was determined to see to his safety. Once he was settled on the hospital bed madam Pomfrey went about inspecting with Harry hovering behind her shoulder like a watchful parent. After a few hours and sever waves of her wand she smiled and turned to the others.

"the good news is he's just dehydrated, a bit hard of breathing but other then that he's fit at hippogriff."

Harry moved closer and stared down at the boy he had saved.

" I'll get him started on some replenishing water drops and clear out his airways to help him breath better."

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"I wonder how in the world he ended up and at the lake of all places. Ask professor McGonagall

No answers were forth coming as the only one who could answer was in a deep sleep.

" well then it would seem that Hogwarts now has it's first ward in many years. Said Dumbledore coming and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and the other on the boy's forehead.

"this was clutched in his hand." said madam Pomfrey. She handing something on a short golden chain to Harry. It was a necklace set with a small conch shell. On either side were two tiny gold sea horses and on either side of those were two pink starfish. Harry turned the pedant over in his hands and looked at the single word engraved in the shell.

"Auryn"

Harry looked at the boy and smiled. It must have been his name. in all honesty it fit him perfectly though Harry in truth had no idea what it meant. He handed the necklace to Dumbledore who looked over it before taking out his wand. With a single flick the necklace glowed and gloated over to Auryn and settled around his throat.

Dumbledore then turned his eyes on Harry.

"and seeing as how it was you who found him Harry, I think it should be you who should take on the role of guardian. It is a fair punishment for your actions today, don't you agree Minerva?"

The professor nodded but add her thoughts to the situation.

"yes, in addition to the thirty points I was going to take away for this morning and the ten points for running away. It is indeed a very good punishment." she said.

"however as we owe the discovery of this to you potter I do believe twenty points to Gryffindor would suffice."

Harry hadn't heard a word of it. He was standing over Auryn and staring at him as though in a trance. The boy was clearly younger than Harry for he still held the rounded features of youth in his heart shaped face. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed and his pretty little fingers curled in his knee length hair which was fanned out around his head on the pillow as though he was floating in water. Ron had fetched for him one of his old t-shirts but it was far too big for him. It came down to his knees exposing his beautiful toned and flawless legs. The collar fell down his left shoulder as it was far too large, showing the light dusting of pale freckles on his skin. His long neck was a dazzling sight set with the necklace. It stretched as he yawned for a moment before settling. The sun through the stained glass window set his body aglow and the golden highlights of his hair. He was beautiful for lack of a better word. In Harry's mind a thousand of the wizarding worlds most talented poets could right for a thousand years with all the magic in the world at their aid and still never find a word that could come close to describing Auryn.

"Harry did you hear the professor." asked Dumbledore placing a gentle hand on Harry's neck and bringing him back from wherever it was he had gone.

"the boy shell be under the care of yourself, miss granger and Mr. Weasely for the time being."

Harry simply nodded his eyes never leaving Auryn's.

And that is how it was for hours. He never left the unconscious boy's side and Ron and Hermione never left Harry's. all thoughts of what Harry had thought he saw on the lake now seemed irrelevant in comparison with the safety of his new charge. Sometime late, that evening there came a sound like the coo of a dove. Harry's head jerked up from where it had been laying on the edge of the hospital bed to behold the most adorable sight.

Auryn was sitting up, rubbing sleep from his eye. His golden amber eyes brightening as he awoke more. The boy innocently look around before his eyes landed on Harry. Eyes of amber stared into eyes of peridot and Harry felt a sudden chill run down his spine. As beautiful as Auryn was Harry suddenly felt a sense of danger. Like treading through a lake at night and sensing that you weren't alone and that whatever was in the lake with you was watching and waiting… to drag you down.

Auryn blinked and the feeling vanished. He tilted his head to the side studying Harry then smiled.

Before either he or Harry could say anything madam Pomfrey came sweeping up the bed.

"oh so your awake are you." she said as she shooed Harry out of her way much to his disappointment.

"welcome to Hogwarts you poor dear. There must have a been problem with your port key. It dropped you here at the banks of the lake stark naked." she taking Auryn's tempter.

"yes… the port key. It must have … malfunctioned." said Auryn.

He spoke in an odd accent, putting emphasis on his consonants and weighing each word in mind before saying it. It was exotic and cute.

Auryn placed his hand to his throat as though searching for something when his hand found the necklace he breathed a sigh of relief.

"are you feeling alright." said Harry rushing forward. Auryn smiled as Harry took his hand.

"I was only worried I had lost my necklace."

"I'm Harry potter. That snoring blob over there is Ron Weasely and the girl dozing by the window is Hermione granger." said Harry.

Auryn looked at the two and smirked.

"they seem tired. I hope you haven't been up here all day waiting for me to wake up."

"I-I mean we just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"yes, potter here and his friends have been charged with taking care of you during your stay here at Hogwarts." said madam Pomfrey fussing with Auryn who didn't seem to mind.

"you are the one who found me." Auryn asked Harry. He nodded feeling himself blush. Auryn flung himself at Harry wrapping his arms around Harry's neck who only had a second to prepare for the sudden weight though Auryn was light as air. He was momentarily shocked but then he wrapped his arms around Auryn's slim frame clinging to him. He had the sudden urge to kiss Auryn's neck, then his cheek, then his lips but fought back the urge and just held him.

"aww how sweet." said Hermione over his shoulder.

"quite adorable." whispered madam Pomfrey.

Harry rolled his eyes and whispered shut up but still his hold did not loosen from Auryn. Ron let out a another loud snore and Auryn giggled.


	3. Chapter 3 Hypnotic Stare

Harry Ron and Hermione lead Auryn up the grand stair case. Since they had missed dinner madam Pomfrey said she would have the house elves send something up to the common room for them. Auryn clung to Harry's arm like a shy child and Harry would have it no other way. Hermione had taken to fussing about with Auryn stating that they would have to find him some clothes that would fit and run a comb and brush though his wild waves of hair. Ron bounced about ahead of them cracking jokes and making a fool of himself to make the doe eye youth laugh which Harry was grateful for though annoyed. Grateful because Auryn's laugh was breathtaking, like wind chimes by the sea. Annoyed because he didn't quite like the thought of Auryn paying attention to anyone other than himself for too long. They reached the portrait of the fat lady. She was awake playing with a small fluffy dog. When they walked up she looked up and her eyes landed on Auryn.

"Oh my. What a beautiful boy. Pretty enough to be a girl. Gorgeous enough to be a portrait himself." she said.

Auryn bowed his head and looked up to Harry who chuckled at how captivated everyone was with him.

"fathomless." said Hermione and the portrait swung open but not before she made Auryn promise to come and sit with her sometime.

There was a large platter of food sitting before the fire place and ran was on it in seconds.

"For goodness sakes Ron. You act as if you've never seen food in your life." said Hermione sitting on the sofa in front of the fire as Ron knelt at the table and stuffed his face. Harry was ready to join them when he heard Auryn yawn.

"Are you tired Auryn?" he asked kneeling in front of the smaller boy and gently pushing his hair back from his pale face. Auryn nodded rubbing his eye in the most adorable way just like before.

"Ok lets go to bed." Harry whispered then told Hermione as Ron was too busy trying not to choke.

"Goodnight Auryn. I'll have a school uniform ready for you in the morning." she said.

Auryn released Harry and ran over to Hermione hugging her then he kissed Ron on the cheek who found himself able to swallow now turned beet red.

"night." he croaked.

Auryn set on Harry's bed and he got undressed for the night. Everyone else was sound asleep. Harry pulled off his shirt as he rummaged through his chest for his pajamas all the while with Auryn's eyes on him. He found them and held them up ready to slip his pants down and pull his pajama bottoms on but he suddenly realized that Auryn was in the room with him. He set with his legs curled beside him running his finger through his long hair looking at Harry as if waiting.

"Should I turn around Harry." he asked with a small smile.

Harry shook his head.

"No it's fine…um"

He wasn't sure why he felt so odd taking his pants off in front of Auryn. He had undressed millions of times in front of Ron. Hell he had even bathed with Ron back at the burrow, but for some reason if seemed different with Auryn. Personal, intimate. He couldn't help but blush as he pushed down his pant to reveal his red boxer briefs decorated with golden snitches. He locked eyes with Auryn who gave a small smile and a half lidded stare before lowering his eyes. Harry quickly pulled up his bottoms and buttoned down his shirt. Once dressed he crawled into bed next to Auryn.

"Do you mind sharing a bed with me Harry?" Auryn asked and once again the way he said Harry's name made him shiver.

"I'm sure other accommodations could be made for me."

Harry shook his head assuring Auryn that he didn't mind. He scooted close to Auryn who drew up to give him room.

"I don't mind." said Harry happily.

Auryn looked down at him with a look that made Harry's pants tighten. He lowered his lips to Harry's and kissed him. Harry's mind went blank and all thought mattered was Auryn. Then just as suddenly as it happened it ended and Harry was staring up at the youth with an idiot and shocked smile on his face.

Auryn laid his head on Harry's chest blanketing them both in his long hair. Harry wrapped his arm around him and settled in. he should have felt awkward holding a young boy so close to him, a boy who was beautiful enough to make him forget all about Cho, and even Ginny, a boy who had just kissed him chastely on the lips and was now resting his head on his chest but in all truth Harry felt more calm then he had in a long time. Without thinking he kissed Auryn's head and fell asleep in the dark room unaware of the glowing golden eyes that peered from behind the honey colored locks that lay on his chest.

The incidents fallowing Harry's out burst yesterday morning had been kept in total secrecy so it as to be expected with the rising sun everyone knew.

Harry awoke alone in his bed and thoroughly freaked out jumping up and getting dressed as he ran down stairs to find Ron waiting.

"Oh you're up. Thought we were gonna miss breakfast this time." he said as Harry grabbed him and shook him.

"Where is Auryn!" he demanded. Ron was about to retort in anger before stared past Harry's shoulder and got the same look on his face as he did when he saw Flore.

Harry turned and looked to see Hermione coming down the stairs looking very proud of herself as Auryn came graceful down the stares behind her. His every step was like dancing, carried with inhuman grace and poise. Hermione had out done herself.

He wore an older version of the school uniform which had clearly been charmed to fit him as close as possible without being skin tight.

He wore no tie or cloak and his vest bore no coat of arms but it fit him. His undershirt was unbuttoned lowered then any girl would dare wear hers and any boy could where his, showing off his pale skin and the light freckles that graced it.

His hair was pinned back by a golden starfish clip but still free. Hermione must have been up all morning brushing and combing because it shone like spun silk.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione. Ron picked his jaw off the floor and shook his head.

"He looks wicked. I mean bloody hell Hermione." he said kissing her cheek then walking around Auryn in awe.

"Is Ronald right Harry? Do I look… wicked?" Auryn said turning around in a small circle for Harry who was relieved and slightly turned on to see him.

"Yes you look great." he said scooping the boy into his arms.

Auryn smiled, resting his hand on Harry's shoulders

"Really? Hermione came and got me early this morning so we could go looking in the lost and found for something. She's very talented with her wand."

Hermione blushed at the praised.

"ok ok yes you great, yes she's talented and all this pales in comparison to the single fact that I am missing breakfast!" cried Ron in one breath and he pushed the trio out the common room, through the portrait hole and down the stairs.

Ron pushed open the doors and rushed in. Harry tightened his hold around Auryn's shoulders suddenly becoming very over protective of him. He became even more so when he realized every eyes was on him. As expected before they could even sit down Draco Malfoy found it his duty to introduce himself.

"Potter. I heard you've found a new friend. We wouldn't want him to spend all his time with such… common company. Draco Malfoy." he said bowing and kissing Auryn's hand.

"How's your head Malfoy. See madam Pomfrey couldn't stop the swelling." Said Hermione gripping Harry's hand as he was about to bald it into yet another fist and pick up where he had left off yesterday.

Draco glared at her as if he was about to insult her but he seemed determined to impress Auryn.

"You will find rather quickly my darling that you don't want to go making friend with the wrong crowd. Social standing is everything. I can help you there and in any other way you may desire."

Harry didn't like the way Malfoy said that.

"It didn't work with me Malfoy and it won't work with him so shove off!"

Auryn allowed himself to lead over to the Gryffindor table but looked back over his shoulder at Draco with a thoughtful look on his face before focusing his eyes back on Harry and his friends.

Ron was busy stuffing his face as Hermione went over his and Harry's homework. Fred and George where of course were drawing all Auryn attention to themselves as Harry glared them down.

"Look at these muscles Auryn. That all beater all the time." said freed rolling up his sleeves and showing off his pale freckled arm which really wasn't all that impressive but Auryn still felt it and acted astonished by the definition of muscle.

"Think that's impressive takes a look at this." George said unbuttoning his shirt and showing off his pale freckled chest which was slightly more muscular then Fred's arms.

"Take a feel go ahead."

"He will not!" snapped Harry gently lowering Auryn's outstretched arm.

"Cut it out you two ok."

"Ok ok." they said in unison but both winked at Auryn who giggled.

"Besides everyone knows seekers have the best bodies." Harry grinned flexing his arms to which Auryn smiled and squeezed both biceps.

"Rubbish!"

Suddenly the noise in the hall quieted and every eye was tuned to the front where Dumbledore was now standing.

"Harry please escorts Auryn up here will you?" he said with a smile.

Harry looked around at his friend unsure of what do.

"Well go on!" whispered Hermione pushing him out of his chair. Harry took Auryn's hand and hurried up to the front. As he got closer he realized that there were two other familiar faces standing just behind Dumbledore. One was flit wick and the other was a very tired yet none the less happy looking Olivander.

Dumbledore smiled ushering Harry to the side to place the spot light on Auryn.

"Hogwarts has always opened its doors to the youth of the magical world." began Dumbledore looking down affectionately at Auryn. It would seem even the greatest wizard of the age could not resist the thrall of the golden eyes beauty.

"We have always been a home for young witches and wizards when a home could not be found. Now it is with great joy that we extend that helping hand once more to our newest student."

Auryn was gently pushed forward but he seemed not at all phased. He simply bowed coyly to the entire school. Auryn turned to the headmaster who whispered something into his ear and Auryn thought for a moment before answering. Dumbledore nodded and addressed the entire school.

"Hogwarts welcomes Auryn Maelstrom!

The entire great hall erupted in the loudest applause Harry had ever heard.

Dumbledore yanked Harry forward.

"and none but our own Harry potter will be acting at guardian and care giver till such time as Auryn has been made to feel at home."

Harry gave a slight bow and waved to the cheers from the houses, well all save the Slitheryn.

Professor Flitwick came forward accompanied by Olivander who winked at Harry.

"To you Auryn as a gift from Hogwarts, we present you with something every young witch and wizard would be lost without." said Flitwick as Olivander presented the long powder blue box under his arm to Auryn.

"A wand." they said together."

Auryn paused for a moment as though stealing himself. He looked as if he couldn't believe what was being given to him. He finally accepted the box with trembling hands and a baited smile and opened it. It was the most beautiful wand Harry had ever seen, of dark aged wood carved with flowing lines like waves and set with golden shells and seahorses in the hilt.

"Driftwood 13% inches set with entwining vela and mermaid hairs." said Olivander with pride.

Auryn looked at the wand in awe as if he didn't know what to do. Harry leaned down a bit to whisper in his ear, his lips brushing against his slightly pointed ear.

"Why don't you give a wave?"

Auryn smiled and nodded. He pointed the wand straight into the air and pronounced it clearly and perfectly.

"Lumous Maxima!"

Just as the spell was said a flash of lightening scared the enchanted ceiling but it paled in comparison with the electric glow of Auryn's wand's light. It glowed eerie blue/white like an explosion out to sea then it died.

The great hall cheered after a moment of shocked awe and harry beamed with pride. He picked up Auryn and swung him around before setting him back on his feet.

The teachers all clapped even Snape though he seemed bored.

"You're going to be great here. Just stick with me I'll get you through It." said Harry. He meant every word of it. Harry was determined to see to it that Auryn was happy for as long as he was in Hogwarts. Every time he looked into those eyes his conviction to protect and please Auryn grew to almost dangerous levels. So much so that somewhere unconsciously deep in his mind, he knew he would kill for Auryn. Even die.

And this feeling only got worse as the day of classes begun and stretched on. Harry didn't seem to be the only one enchanted by Auryn.

Dean: "Hey Auryn, wicked light show this morning. You should come by the great hall later and maybe you can give me some tips huh. I'd love you help me work my wand."

Fred: "you should spend the day with us."

George: "we'll show you a great time."

Neville: "wow your almost as pretty as a girl *blush* um I mean uh…."

Lee: "you should come to the Quidditch pitch some time and watch me commentate the game. You can be my cheerleader."

Auryn seemed to soak all the attention up as though it were expected. He kept a level head though it all and declined any invitation that didn't include harry.

Where as the boys all seemed united in their efforts to get Auryn's attention and companionship the girls however seemed to be having mixed emotions. There were those fawned over him like a glorified doll or pet and those tried just as bad as the boys to get his attentions then there were those who avoided him at all cost or seemed indifferent to his presence. There where also those that harry could only assume was jealous. After all Auryn did move with more grace then any girl could hope to have, even Flore. His hair was far prettier, his face more beautiful. He had heard more then one Slitheryn girl comment that he was really all that pretty or calling him a puff.

This too Auryn seemed un-phased by. They weren't brave enough to say it to his face so why should he be concerned. In truth he knew he was beautiful, far more then any boy should be and far more then any girl could ever hope and he was prideful of the fact but not vainly so. It was his nature.

The teachers too were enchanted with Auryn. In history of magic professor bean who never deviated from his gloomy lesson or facade actually gave a weak smile when Auryn answered a question. Hagrid allowed him to sit on his shoulder as they walked the ground trying to coax doxies from their nest with white wood weevils. (Trying saying that ten times fast) professor McGonagall praised him when he transfigured a snake into a beautiful gold emerald necklace. Even Snape couldn't keep his stern and gloomy gaze with Auryn in his class. He was surpassed even Hermione in potions who u until that point of the day had still been maintaing her perfect student record.

But Flitwick above all was the most doubting. When Auryn waved his wand the professor broke into applause. He said he had never in all his years seen just perfect and graceful movements.

Auryn simply smiled as he leaned over his desk and kissed the praising dwarf on the forehead causing him to blush.

The last class of the day was divinations and Harry couldn't wait to see what professor Trelawney would think of the new arrival.


	4. Chapter 4 Deadly Gaze

Divination class was filled with the same sickly sweet perfumed smoke as always and Trelawney awaited them. Ron set on Harry's left and Auryn on his left. The class was silent for a time as the professor set at her desk with her eyes closed humming to herself. Finally when Harry thought he could take no more of the annoying humming she opened her eyes as though shaken form a deep slumber.

"Forgive me class but me meditating. Trying to see into the future and the fate of our school." said in her usual misty voice.

"I am happy to report that everything seems well. Now on to the lesson. Today we will be learning about moon divinations. Telling the mysteries of time by the phases of the moon and the motion of the stars."

A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand and the professor nodded in her direction.

"Do you mean like the centaurs do Professor?" she asked.

"yes exactly my dear child but our equine friends in the black forest aren't the only ones. Can anyone name another sentient magical beast who uses the heavens?" Auryn's hand went into the air with a quickness that could have rivaled Hermione's and a face just as surely set.

"Mermaids. It is like goddess to them for the moon holds sway over all the waters of the world and the nature and minds of all living creatures. It also grants them great magic. Greater even then that of the most powerful witch or wizard." Harry had to stare for a moment. Auryn had spoken with pure conviction and pride and yet the last sentence seemed to be said in the form of a challenge.

"All true though you are mistaken when it come to such creatures wielding magic. It is common knowledge that no magical beast can wield such power." said the professor.

To this Auryn did not answer but the look on his face scared Harry to death. It was like watching a storm begin to form out to sea. His golden eyes darkened and brows knitted. It was a look that anyone else would have mistaken for a simple glare but on a face as flawless as his it was quite shocking.

Class went on as usual and Auryn said nothing else of mermaids and their magic though he seemed quite pissed with Trelawney. Close to the end of class Harry knew he needed to say something.

"ignore what she says. She's just a fake anyway. She wouldn't know a tealeaf from a toothpick." he said stroking Auryn's cheek

"yeah she's daft. Don't worry you pretty little head over it." Ron added patting Auryn's head as the class was dismissed.

Harry staid behind to help his beautiful ward pack up his things.

Suddenly as they were turning to leave Harry felt a rigid hand grip his shoulder. He turned to see professor Trelawney standing behind him stiff as a board. Her eye had rolled into the back of her head and her glasses lay askew.

"_water does not heal it drowns. Hogwarts shell meet the black lake and be swallowed by it. The siren's song shell call the lake to rise and the caslt to sink. The siren shell save but one soul. he marked by the symbol of the storm. Beware the golden siren beware the siren's scream!" _she said in a far off raspy voice.

Auryn was clinging to Harry's arm but had our hero taken the time to look at the youth it was not in shocked fear. It was in utter anger.

"_water does …not… heal it drowns… Hogwarts sell meet the black… lake and… be …swallowed… by it!"_

And just as suddenly as the trance like state had come over her it was gone and she was staring at them as though nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry my dears. Did you forget something?" he asked.

Harry was about to question her but Auryn was pulling him out of the room.

"come Harry. We must go!" he said pulling Harry down the steps leading from the astronomy tower.

"what could she have been-" Harry began.

"it doesn't matter. She's a fake just like you said. She was probably just trying to scare us."

But Harry wasn't so sure.

"listen Auryn I know I said that but she's had a vsion like that before and-"

Auryn looked into Harry's eyes he lost his train of thought.

"forget about her Harry. Forget about everything she said. It's not important."

As Auryn spoke Harry heard that same song from before in his head only it was louder and more shrill. Almost painful.

Harry put his head in his hands and shook it hard.

"what where we talking about."

"Professor Trelawney." said Auryn as though testing the waters.

"oh that daft old bitch. I can't stand her. Don't take anything she says seriously."

Auryn smiled wrapping his arm around Harry's and resting his head on his shoulder as eh looked down at his necklace.

"hey why don't you come down to the Quidditch pitch with me after lunch. You can watch me rule the pitch." Harry said squeezing Auryn's shoulder.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of Auryn and Harry. They were behaving more and more like a couple and though she had her superstitions for a long time about just what team Harry played for this sight slightly upset her.

She had learned after the situation with Flore and the veelas that usually anything that pretty had a dangerous secret behind it's beautifully crafted mask. As Harry wiped food off of Auryn's mouth she made up her mind that she would have to have a word with Auryn after she took a quick trip to the library that was.

"we should be off." said Angelina as she pasted Harry. He nodded and got up to leave.

"come on Ron. Hermione you'll make sure Auryn get to the Quidditch field of course."

Hermione nodded.

"Auryn, you wouldn't mind spending sometime in the library with me till then would you?" Hermione asked as sweetly as she could.

Auryn nodded.

"of course not. I have not yet seen the library." Auryn said sweetly.

Ron leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear.

"don't let her turn you into a book warm like she is." he said quickly kissing Auryn's cheek to which Harry grabbed him and drug him out of the great hall.

"so you and Harry have become quite close haven't you." Hermione pressed as she and Auryn walked down the corridors. Auryn nodded with a sweet nostalgic smile on his face.

"forgive me for asking but why have you come to Hogwarts."

"for my mother. No reason greater of smaller then this."

Hermione was silent for a time as they walked. She noted that a lot of boys went out of their way to get Auryn's attention and his response was always to same. To simply laugh, compliment them and gone about his way. It had seemed to be only Harry and Ron who earned a longer response from him Harry more so then Ron.

As they entered the library Hermione found them a spot by the window over looking the lake. It was still raining but not as harshly as before.

"Hermione. You don't like me do you." said Auryn out of the blue as Hermione searched through her pile of books. She stopped and looked up at him unsure how to answer this question.

"no, you don't like me. Ron told me how you felt about the vela girl when she stole all of Ron's attention from you."

Hermione clenched her fist whishing said redhead was in the room so that she could slap him.

"Ronald should learn to keep his mouth closed-"

"I told him he it served him right. You after all must have been far prettier then she was. Not to mentions smarter and far more suited for him."

To this Hermione fell silent.

"its more then obvious that you are one of the few prettier girls in the school. Stunningly so but no one takes notice because of your studios nature. You need not worry however. I would never think of taking Ron's attention from you nor Harry's. I simply wish to learn all I kind from all of you."

Hermione blushed at this. She had never had someone place so much praise on her for anything other then her book smarts.

"well thank you Auryn… and I do like you it's simply that Harry has been through a lot and I quests I have become a bit overprotective of him is all."

To this Auryn smiled and reached across the table cupping Hermione's hands in his own with an eager look in his eyes.

"come let us leave this dusty place and I will show you all the charms and spells I know for glamours. We will enter the Quidditch pitch for practice and all shell see that Hermione granger is as beautiful as she is smart."

Before Hermione could protest Auryn had grabbed her hand and was pulling her out the door

"good work guys. Lets go one more run before we head in." said Harry stopping in the circle of brooms formed by his team.

"oy! potter is that Auryn?" said Fred pointing down past Harry's foot.

Harry turned and sure enough he saw two head of hair coming their way. One of wavy honey and the other of bushy brown.

Everyone turned on their brooms and dived in for a landing. Fred and George shot past Harry and Ron to be the first to greet Auryn. They were just about to turn to Hermione when both stopped dead and just stared at her. Harry parted passed then and his eye instantly fell on Auryn and the slightly just as beautiful girl next to him… wait. It was Hermione.

Her eyes were lined with a small amount of black, her lids shadowed in s Smokey shimmering pink. Her lips seemed fuller and glossed. Her neck was graced with a familiar pink floral necklace that extenuated her slight cleavage. Her bushy brown hair had been combed and brushed till it shone in waves of browns and highlights of dark blond. Her school skirt seemed shorter showing off a small amount of her usually concealed thighs. Hermione looked as Harry had ever seen her before though she still paled in comparison to Auryn who himself was done up a bit with eyes lined in black and eyelids shadowed in shimmering gold.

"wow Hermione." breathed Ron behind Harry. He hoped that what was currently poking him in the small of his back was the redhead's broom though he doubted by the way Ron was ogling Hermione. She blushed at everyone's gawking and Auryn gave a prideful smirk before grabbing Harry and dragging him away to leave Hermione to the spotlight.

"did you do that." said Harry thumbing over his shoulder at the crowd.

"yes. We had a wonderful time Harry. I am so glad that she can finally experience what it's like to be praised for one's outer beauty as well as ones inner."

Harry stroked Auryn's pale cheek, looking into the pools of topaz that were his eyes. Harry noted that his eyes seemed brighter, seemed to glow in the rainy cloudy air.

"your magical you know that."

" Your too kind Harry. Believe me I am not as wonderful as you think." Auryn said honestly.

"but you are. I can feel it I can see it when I look into your eyes."

Auryn bowed his head in humility. Then his eyes landed on Harry's firebolt. He looked at it's handle and ran his hand up and down it. He gripped it loosely and slid his hand up and down the wood slowly. Harry's heart pounded, he felt hot and he let out a low moan.

"Harry, can I ride your broom." Auryn said looking up at Harry through his long eyelashes. Harry almost fainted from the mere thought of it. The suggestiveness of it made his heart pound and his pants tight.

"sure." he croaked out then coughed.

"yeah sure. Um … do you want to sit in the front or the back." he said making his broom hover.

"front." said Auryn happily. Harry momentarily panicked as he realized with him sitting in the front Auryn would feel how excited Harry had become. There were no cups for Quidditch so Harry's excitement was more then a little obvious. But as he settled on his broom and Auryn settled in front of him between his legs he stopped caring all that mattered was the feel of the boy against him. They took off and Auryn laughed. He clung to Harry's arms as Harry steered the broom. He rose high and higher to drive Auryn's backside further down the broom and closer to his crotch. The feeling was a bit uncomfortable but any touch was a perfect touch as far as Harry was concerned. When they had reached the highest limit they dove and Auryn's long hair went flying over their shoulders, pressing the two together. Auryn's arse rose a little and landed directly on Harry's throbbing bulge. Harry stiffened and his eyes rolled back as they came to a hover a ways above the field.

"Harry. What is wrong? Your trembling." said Auryn turning a bit to look at Harry. The raven haired boy just smiled trying to lower them steadily to the grown.

"I just got a little chill is all."

The rest of t practice was spent with Auryn and Hermione sitting in the stands. It went a lot better because everyone was trying to impress the two beauties cheering them on. Harry caught the snitch four times and on the last time kissed it and flew over to Auryn and handed him the fluttering golden ball.

Dinner that night was a show as well. It seemed everyone was quite taken with Hermione's new ensemble. She and Auryn (mainly Auryn) were resaving far more attention then Harry was comfortable with. Just as Harry was about to punch dean in the face for putting his hand on Auryn's arm professor Flitwick came running up to them.

"forgive me but I've been asking all the houses and no on seems willing." he said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"our leading soloist has come down with a rather bad case of cackling cough and won't be able to perform tomorrow night. Would any of you, any of you care to fill in. please."

The offer hadn't even been in the air long enough to consider before Auryn raised his hand.

"I will professor."

Everybody looked at him but it didn't last long as professor Flitwick seezed him and wisped him away. Harry watched as he left then turned back to his friends. It was odd without Auryn to focus on harry realized things seemed normal. The boys around him seem to come to their senses, they separated to their respective groups and friends. Harry, was left with Hermione and Ron. Hermione was reading over a book of beauty charms and glamour. Ron was stuff his face as he regaled Harry about Quidditch practice. It felt normal to not have all attention on Auryn. It felt as though he had been walking about for days on end wit mufflers on his ears that kept only the sound of Auryn's voice. Now, they mufflers had been removed and now he could hear the world around him.

But still he wasn't able to completely loose himself back in the normalcy of his life. There was a dull ach from Auryn absence and before long he found himself looking at the doors waiting for Flitwick to bring him back.

"where is he?" Harry asked as he Ron and Hermione ascended the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"calm down Harry. I'm sure Flitwick is just working him a little late." said Hermione.

"you have no idea how wrong that sounds to me." said Harry rubbing his temple and trying to get the infuriating image out of his Auryn deprived mind.

"your acting posse vie mate." said Ron putting his hand Harry shoulder as they came to the portrait hole.

Once in the common room Harry could stop fidgeting. He wasn't used to not having something in his arms or at his side. He felt awkward having nothing holding on to him. Harry set in the chair by closest to the fire and studied the flames with little interest save that the golden glow reminded him of Auryn's eyes. Suddenly Neville came tumbling through the portiat hole which wouldn't have drawn that much attention if it wasn't for the fact that he was soaking wet from his knees down.

"Neville what happened." said Hermione pulling out her wand and setting about drying him off.

"did some Slytherin so this?" asked dean.

"no. I was in remedial potions with professor Snape like every Tuesday and the class just suddenly started to flood." said Neville lifting his leg for Hermione.

" Professor Snape ran off to see what was going one but the water kept riasing. When he came back he was drenched. He was evacuating the slyherins and told me the dungeons were completely flooded. Dumbledore and the others are down there trying to patch it up."

"nevile did you see Auryn when you where coming up?" Harry asked starting to worry.

"no. not since dinner…"

Harry didn't wait for him to finish and ran up the stairs and got the marauders map from his chest.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Sure enough all the teachers were gathered in the dungeons as well as Flitwick. But Auryn couldn't be seen anywhere. His eyes darted all over the map then he saw a small dot in the dungeon. In the very center far from the teachers. It read Auryn.

Harry ran out the common room and down the stairs. What the fuck was Flitwick thinking. Letting him wonder off on his own. He was in the middle of all the flooding. He could be in danger or goddess forbid drowning.

Harry ran for all he was worth till he made it too the main floor that was filled with hordes of panicky Slytherins. He busted pass ignoring the snide remarks.

"off to save the day potter." snapped Draco.

Harry turned on his heals grabbing the blond by his shirt and slamming him into the wall.

"listen to lying loathsome evil little arse. Auryn's down there so instead of giving me shit maybe you can help out huh!" Harry let him go and decended the stairs.

"you could have just said that you fuckin' bastard." Draco yelled after

Him. Harry ran down into the dungeon fallowing the voices of the teachers. The water was up to his ankles and getting higher as he got deeper.

I found the professors trying to getting the water to lover. Siphoning it up, steaming it away and even vanishing it into thin air.

Harry pushed passed Snape and raised his wand.

"Lumous!" he cried shining his wand into the water as he made to wade into it.

"POTTER! What do you think your doing." said Snape grabbing his arm.

"Auryn's down here!" Harry barked jerking his arm back.

"how could you possible know that." said Minerva.

"I just do ok. He didn't come back to the common room after choir practice with Flitwick."

"yes he did. After his beautiful performance I told him to go straight to bed to get some rest for tomorrow." said Flitwick.

"so your saying no one has seen him since then." asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded and before any one could stop him continued trudging thought the water till it was up to his waist.

Before he found himself alone in the dark dungeon with water rising around him.

"AURYN!" he called out. There was no answered only perfect slience

Harry suddenly felt very ill at ease. He felt as though he wasn't alone. Just as he was about to track onward there was a sudden wake in the water and flash of gold in his wand light.

Harry turned but the water was still once again. He bent down looking closely at the water. He was sure he had seen something. He drew his wand closer to the water trying to make it out. Maybe Auryn was down there somewhere snagged on something.

"arccio Auryn." he said clearly.

Suddenly there was thrashing in the water. It was like a fish on the line and Harry's wand was the rod. Water splashed everywhere then Harry felt something shoot past his leg. It was long and slim and faster then anything he had ever seen.

Was it some kind of serpent or fish that had found it's way into the castle form the pipes beneath the school. Harry shined his wand light brighter and pointed directly in the water illumining the area around him. He made a small circle trying to catch sight anything. Harry walked forward and froze. Looking up at him from the darkest area in the water were burning yellow eyes. His heart stopped and he had to fight the urge to run.

"what are you and what have you done with my friend" it had to be a serpent of some kind. Nothing human could have eyes as fathomless and soulless as this thing. The eyes blinked vanishing for a moment as a chuckle echoed though the dark. Harry made to shine his light on the creature but doubled over in pain as a piercing shriek filled the chamber. It was so painful Harry almost dropped his wand as he staggered away. Then just as suddenly as it began it stopped and Harry was left standing in the dark chamber sure beyond a doubt that he was alone.

Finally at the instance of the teachers Harry trudged back up to the common room feeling shaking to his very soul. Those eyes they wouldn't leave his mind.

He pushed through the portrait hole and was greeted by an astounding sight. Auryn was sitting by the window seal combing his hair with the stormy sky out side as his backdrop. Harry completely forgot about what that happened in the dungeons and the glowing yellow eyes. He ran over to Auryn and shook him.

"where have you been!" he demanded.

"Harry… your hurting me." the youth said looking as though he was about to cry.

Everyone had fallen silent. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Auryn.

"I am sorry I was just worried. I thought something had happened to you."

Auryn looked up at his guardian and smiled.

"no Harry it is I who is sorry. I made you fear for me. Please forgive me."

Harry was about to nod when Auryn's lips suddenly met his. The world faded away and Harry pressed himself into the copper haired beauty. He had only snogged Ginny a few time and this was nothing like that. There were fireworks, thunder and chills.

Auryn pulled away from him but he leaned in after him seeking the wonderful salty sweet taste of his lips only to find a finger pressed to them.

Auryn giggled pointing past his shoulder at the whole of Gryffindor tower.

"um… what are you lot looking at?" Harry demanded hoping to kind of frighten them with his know temper but they just continued to stare. the boys looked livid the girl were all blushing some even making faces like they had just seen the cutest thing in the world.

"did I do something wrong Harry. I am sorry. Where I am from it is considered normal to kiss friends on the lips."

Harry shook his head desperate to console Auryn who looked as though he was about toe be scolded.

"no of course not… see." he said grabbing Ron and pressing his lips to the redhead's who struggled and stiffened.

"see it's ok. Isn't Ron?" Harry said hissing out the last part so Ron wouldn't ruin things.

"yeah Aurrie doll. It's fine."

"yeah see" said George.

He and Fred leaned in across the table they were sitting at and kissed for a good long minute before pulling apart.

"nothing wrong with a snog between friends and family." said Fred.

Auryn smiled wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you Harry. So much." he whispered then flinted away to go play cards with Fred and George.

Harry tried to calm himself but there was a defiant sexual tension in the air. But as Auryn seemed to move about and speak with everyone the tension and the awkwardness seem to disappear. People began to joke about it even have conversation of a positive nature about the subject. He heard dean telling Pavarti that it was simply a cultural difference and that it really wasn't all that odd.

Auryn by the end of the night had found his rightful place in Harry's arms and on his lap. As he set holding him Harry noted that his hair was slightly damp at the roots as though it had been dried in a hurry. Something deep in Harry's mind told them this was odd and to inquire but the rest of his brain, the parts that weren't devoted to bodily functions and physical necessities, the parts that were stuck on Auryn told him to bother his little nymph with such things and so he listened. Telling him that Auryn had probably stopped by the baths after choir practice to relax and simply didn't dry his hair properly.

The flooding had stopped but the water could not be vanished. The teachers tried everything but it was stuck where it was. There were stories that water was alive and that was why it couldn't be gotten rid of. Harry had to say that the water did seem to move in an odd way.

Potions was canceled for the day till a different class could be found and the Slytherins were moved into the room of necessity. Everyone was pretty glad to have a free period for the day. Everyone expect Hermione of course.

"I can't believe this. All over a silly little puddle." she fumed as they walked back up to Gryffindor tower.

"calm down Hermione. It's just one class." said ron rolling his eyes.

"that's easy for you to say Ron."

"and what's that suppose to mean."

Harry cut them out after that choosing instead to focus all his attention on Auryn.

"I have a surprise for you tonight after your concert." he whispered in his ear.

Auryn smiled looking up at Harry with mirth.

"what is it. Please tell me." he crooned.

"no. it wouldn't be a surprise then now would it."

Auryn pouted for a moment then smiled.

"fine. But I have a surprise for you too Harry." he said his eyes getting a far off look.

"ooh what is it."

"nu uh. It wouldn't be a surprise now then would it?" he said.

"why you little…" Harry lunged at Auryn to catch him but he easily danced out his grip.

"get him Ron!" Harry said and Ron nodded trying to corner Auryn as he used Hermione as a shield.

"ooh really you three. This is so immature- Auryn run!" she cried taking off with his hand in hers Harry and Ron on their heals.

The great hall was quiet as death as the choir walked in. Auryn was no where to be seen but Harry already knew he wouldn't be with them. Only a grand entrance would be befitting for his Auryn.

Flitwick settled his students Neville among them looking like was about to dash for the door and curl up in a ball somewhere. Harry gave him the thumbs up to encourage him and he smiled.

Harry could hardly contain himself. He was so excited to hear Auryn sing he couldn't sit still.

"Harry stop bouncing around in your seat you making my dizzy." said Hermione with an excited smile of her own.

"yeah mate chill. He's not even out yet." said Ron messaging Harry shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

The hall fell silent and the lights dimmed. The choir bustled for a moment as flit wick raised his wand.

The song began with a low haunting vocalizing from the altos

**_There was a time when we sailed on together _**

**_once had a dream that we shared on the way _**

**_there was a place where we used to seek shelter_**

**_I never knew the pain of the price I would pay_**

Sang out the baritones in a booming chorus. The song was slow and beautiful and the emotion attached to it was swept though the entire hall.

**_You led me on with a cloak and a dagger _**

**_and I didn't know you had made other plans_**

**_you had me believe we were meant for forever_**

**_I really thought my heart would be safe in your hands._**

Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered in his ear.

"I know this song. It's by the scorpions."

"the who?" said Ron.

"they're a muggle musical group Ron."

"yeah but our choir sounds why better." said Ron and both Harry and Ron had to agree.

They turned there attention back to the song as the tempo of the background music began to pick up.

**_Lorelei_**

**_My ship has passed you by and though you promised me to show the way _**

**_you led me astray you were my _**

**_Lorelei_**

**_what kind of fool was I _**

**_cause I believed in every word you said _**

**_and now I wonder why_**

**_Lorelei_**

Harry fell into the thrall of the song listening to every word. It was such a sad song of betrayal and pain. Almost like a warning. The weather in the enchanting ceiling even seem to be matching it. Everything was cloudy and gray. The baritones began again accompanied by the tenors.

**_There was a time when we held one another_**

**_Bearing our souls in the light of the flame_**

**_Those were the days now I've lost my illusions_**

**_Sometimes I wake in the night and I call out your name_**

**_Lorelei_**

**_My ship has passed you by and though you promised me to show the way_**

**_you _****_led me astray you were my _**

**_Lorelei_**

**_what kind of fool was I _**

**_Cause I believed in every word you said _**

**_and now I wonder why_**

**_Lorelei_**

The tenors and the sopranos' voices rose to frighteningly beautiful heights as they sang on clear and strong. Harry watched the enchanted sky as it reflected the weather outside and the mood of the song. It began to rain as though in desperation with the song. The clouds darkened and swirled slightly but it was still beautiful.

**_now there's a light that shines on the river_**

**_Blinding my eyes from so far away_**

**_Shot through the heart but now I know better_**

**_As hard as it is to resist the song that you play_**

**_Lorelei _**

**_My ship has passed you by and though you promised me to show the way _**

**_you led me astray you were _****_my_**

**_Lorelei _**

**_what kind of fool was I_**

**_Cause I believed in every word you said_**

**_and now I wonder why_**

**_Lorelei_**

Everyone clapped at the beautiful song. The word lorelie still hung in the air along with the saddness. Harry notice more then a few girls dabbing at the corners of their eyes. The applouse died down and everyone waited with baited breath. Neville ran over to the door behind the teacher table leading to the trophy room and opened it.

There was a gasp of awe as Auryn took nevilles hand and was led to the stage. He was breathtaking in a black dress robe the snuggly hung off his shoulders, the sleeves in shredded tendrils down to the floor. The robes were synched tight at his torso and waist showing even the slightest of his curves as it fanned down his rounded hips. There was a split at the very base that ran down up to his navil, showing off his tight black jeans and golden sandaled feet. He looked like a Greek god. His arms graced by golden cuffs decorated with turquoise. His wrist bore golden and blue bangles. Even the hem of his dress robes where decorated in Grecian bands of gold lined with turquoise. Once in front of the school he bowed and turned his eyes to professor Flitwick who nodded before tapping his wand and the low strum of a lute or guitar or some other sting instrument filled the air.

**_Who am I? A face and hair _**

**_A body Unfinished _**

**_A reflection in glass Unreal _**

The moment Auryn sang out Harry lost himself. It was the most beautifully hauntingly eerie sound he had ever heard. There was an eerie echo fallowing each verse sometime even precluding them. It was all so ethereal. Like the sound of angels but darker and sadder then any angel could ever be yet stronger then a tidal wave against the heavenly gates.

_**Questions I watch TV I listen to songs Talk about love **_

_** Questions I don't like your answers If I had one myself **_

**_It would be wrong Too _**

**_Who are you? A look and a smile A promise_**

**_Unfulfilled_**

**_A reflection in my eyes Unreal _**

**_(unreal)_**

Auryn looked at Harry singing for all he worth yet appearing to not even stain or break a sweat. He looked as tranquil as he did when sitting by the window running his fingers through his hair.. Harry set up to see better and their eyes locked. The world vanished in a puff of smoke and there was only Auryn's eyes and the sound of his voice. It was just like the song from before. The one that had bid him to hurry to the lake where Auryn had been laying. It took hold of his heart with one soft caressing hand while the other hand grabbed his brain in a rough vice-like grip. Everything that mattered was the song and the every verse song out to him. It was though Auryn was singing for him and him alone, as though he was telling him secrets about himself that even Harry didn't know. It was though Auryn had known him since before he was born and under all this was a single constant message.

"come away. come away with me." it said.

"fallow me down, beneath the waves leave this hallowed grave and be mine. Come away with me Harry. You belong to me"

**_Questions I watch TV I listen to songs Talk about love_**

**_ Questions I don't like your answers If I had one myself It would be wrong Too _**

**_ Who are we _**

**_ (whoooo are weeeee) _**

**_ A boy and a girl_**

**_Aching hunger left Unfed _**

**_A reflection of the times Of chance Of circumstance _**

**_Unreal_**

The great hall erupted in thunderous applause and Harry blinked shaking his head only to find himself kneeling in front of Auryn like an obedient child along with several others all as though they were paying homage. The song's beautiful notes still lingered in the air and Harry couldn't help but want more.

Auryn bowed smiling as the applause continued with no sign of stopping. Harry looked up to the ceiling to see that a tyrannical storm was forming lightening scared the sky and winds whipped the clouds into swirling masses bulging with rain but Harry didn't care he took Auryn arms and pulled him into a loving embrace.

Harry hardly had Auryn to himself that night as everyone wanted to congratulate him on the concert or have him give an encore performance. Ron and Hermione as house prefects stopped most of it from becoming overwhelming even if only to doubt on him themselves. But like always Auryn found his way into Harry's arms.


	5. Chapter 5 lusting glance

Harry led Auryn down corridors with his hands over the giggling boy's closed eyes. He had everything prepared for Auryn's after concert celebration. With some help from dobby and the other house elves of Hogwarts he had gotten everything done. He was so excited his couldn't stop smiling in anticipation of how Auryn would react to it all.

"harry, where are you taking me?" Auryn giggled as harry turned him down yet another hall.

"I already told you it's a surprise." harry whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

Finally they came to the right portrait in the deserted corridor (courtesy of Fred, George and ron) and harry instructed Auryn to keep his eyes closed as he gave the password.

"pine fresh."

Harry guided Auryn into the prefect bathroom and stepped back.

"ok open your eyes." he said.

Auryn looked around his eye wide with excitement. The marble floor before him was set with a romantic candle lit desert spread on pearl china. The pool sized bath was drawn and filled with steaming water toped with dainty pink perfumed foam and dazzling rainbow bubbles. Then his eyes landed on the huge stain glass portrait of the mermaid. Auryn stared with a look harry had never seen on his face before. It was a cross between heartbreaking sorrow and profound awe and reverence. As though he had seen a long lost treasure or the face a loved one long lost. The mermaid forgoing her usual flirty stare met Auryn's eyes with the same stare, her hand held to her chest. The same way Harry had seen Auryn do so many times.

In truth as harry looked from the mermaid to Auryn he began to see far too many such similarities. Their hair, the same golden honey color, their skin the same bleached alabaster tones and their eyes the same golden topaz. Could the mermaid in the portrait have been an ancestor of Auryn's family. Sirius had told him every person who attended Hogwarts would run into something relating to their heritage and ancestry if they only knew where to look.

Harry stepped forward and put his hand on Auryn's shoulder and the moment ended. The mermaid turned and dove into the water of her portrait and Auryn turned to harry eyes filled with tears and a wide smile on his small dainty mouth.

"oh thank you harry! Thank you so Much it's perfect all of it."

Auryn flung his arms around harry and clung to him tightly.

"anything for you." harry said kissing Auryn's head.

Harry chuckled with each face his golden haired boy made when tasting the deserts that harry had prepared spastically for this evening. Chocolate mouse, cheesecake, fruited pies, pumpkin pastries, and Ron's favorite that he had somehow gotten Auryn addicted to as well, gummy wands. It was like he had never eaten sweets before. Harry was sure he had seen him eat some pumpkin pastries before as well as the gummy wands but only on occasion. Usually Auryn consumed any fish or well done meat in front of him with relish

It was funny to watch the look of glee and satisfaction as he tasted everything but he seemed more interested in the moose more than anything.

"is it good?" harry chuckled

Auryn looked with chocolate smeared over his sinful lips and harry burst into laughter.

"what, what is it harry." Auryn asked

Harry said nothing, he simply leaned over and used his thumb to wipe the chocolate from his lower lip.

"you such a messy eater." he said. Harry mad the mistake of looking up at that moment and catching Auryn's gaze. Without any prompting harry seized the youth lips with his own and pulled Auryn into his arms. Auryn for his part seemed made for such lustful acts. He melted in Harry's arms, pressing against his chest with his palms but not trying to escape.

Harry's lips traveled down Auryn's chin to his throat as he laid the moaning boy down on the marble. he was like a man possessed as he tore open Auryn's shirt and kissed his way down the pale chest. Auryn arched against harry moaning in the same pleading, keening beautiful voice as he used to sing. It drove harry insane. He halted his assault on the writhing form under him too pull off his robes and shirt. Auryn set up and licked at the sweaty tanned skin and slightly hairy chest sucking each dark nipple into his mouth at a time. Harry moaned deep in his chest as Auryn's nails traveled down Harry's back settling on his hips and tugging at the hem of his pants and boxers.

"harry," Auryn murmured against his skin kissing upward till he was staring harry in the eyes.

His glasses were fogged and lay askew on his nose as he stared breathless at the golden haired boy.

"the water. Take me.. In the water." Auryn said his voice so pleading harry could do nothing but stand and take his hand.

Auryn slipped from his night robes revealing a body that harry was sure would make any girl jealous. His skin was flawless, not a wart, scar or birthmark in sight to mar the milky soft planes of flesh. His back was small yet well toned leading down to his gloriously small waist and rounded hips from which his sinfully perfect arse grew. Auryn's legs went on for miles as flawless as the rest of his body. Harry had only taken in the slightest glimpses of him when he found him on the banks of the lake and had still been in awe but he had never dreamed anything as perfect as this to be hidden behind Hogwarts school robes and this was just what he could see from behind. When Auryn turned to regard him Harry's heart began to thud rapidly in his chest like a snitch trying desperately to break free from his rib cage. Every inches of Auryn's torso was hairless save for the smallest trail starting just under his perfectly set navel leading into the bush of golden curls that surrounded his cock. Harry had never in his life imagined wanting another boy's cock as much as he wanted Auryn's. it was like the seven inches of pale uncut flesh had been sculpted or painted, it was that unflawed. not too large to be overwhelming but not too small to be underwhelming. His slightly low hanging and completely hairless balls were the same.

Was this what it was like to stare upon a nymph, a fairy, a goddess before she plunged into the water and disappeared. Even the veela hadn't had this kind of effect on harry. They had inspired fascination and wanting but Auryn's body **demanded** lust and admiration. With his long hair tumbling down his back like a veil and his eye lidded with lust harry couldn't hope to hide the large tent forming in his pants.

'aren't you going to get undressed harry." Auryn asked with a look that almost made hairy cum then and their. He clumsily began tugging off his pants as Auryn waded into the water slowly. When he turned he was we met with Harry's uncut eight inches of hard throbbing wizard hood before harry too waded into the warm water.

Auryn smiled dunking his head under the water and disappearing from view under the foam. Harry smiled wading around trying to feel for the playful little nymph but when he found nothing he began to worry. Three minute pasted before something grabbed his leg making him yelp and jump. Auryn's head parted the water giggling, not even needing to wipe water from his eyes as it clung to his long golden eyelashes. Harry noticed that his skin seemed to glitter slightly and his ears looked a bit more pointed but he thought nothing of it.

"did I scare you Harry?" Auryn twittered swimming up to Harry with grace that no living creature should ever be allowed to have in water.

"did I scare the great Harry Potter?"

Harry tried to look tough but failed miserably.

"no. not at all." he said with a smirk.

"good cause you never have to fear the waters as long as I live. I promise you that." said the golden boy allowing Harry to press him against the wall of the bath.

"um thanks" Harry said as Auryn pressed his chest against his own.

Their cocks touched and rubbed together and Harry new what he wanted.

He slid his hands down the smaller boys back till they griped his firm little ass and squeezed causing the boy to whimper and gasp.

"sing for me again." He whispered clasping his lips over Auryn's neck and licking and sucking savagely. Auryn moaned and it turned into the most beautiful sound harry had ever heard which slowly turned into words.

"_**hush. Lay down your troubled mind.**_

_**The day, has vanished and left us behind.**_

_**And the wind, whispering soft lullabies. **_

_**Will soothe**_

_**So close your weary eyes.**_

Once again harry lost himself in the song. There was no world simply he and Auryn in a body of water that seemed to resonate with his song. He felt Auryn's arms wrap around him, nails digging into his shoulders and drawing blood but he felt no pain, all that mattered was the song, nothing else was important but the song.

_**Let your arms enfold us**_

_**Through dark of night**_

_**Let the shadows hold us **_

_**Till we forget the light.**_

Harry paid no noticed as the flesh of Auryn's ass began to change under his groping hands. He thought nothing of the odd slits that tore open on the sides of Auryn's neck where his lips were kissing away. Everything was a haze and not even the frilly fin that grew down the youth spin could distract his lover.

_**Sleep, the stars will watch over you.**_

_**And soon**_

_**Beautiful dreams will come true.**_

_**Can you feel, spirits embracing your soul**_

_**So dream**_

_**While secrets of darkness unfold**_

Harry pressed Auryn against the marble wall of the bath kissing all over Auryn's neck and chest. He didn't care about the cluster of golden, orange and copper scales that replaced the dusting of freckles on his shoulders and chest. He paid no attention to the fins that sprouted down Auryn's forearms or the lengthen of his nails or even the webbing that grew between his now slightly lengthened fingers. He was lost in a land of lust and song.

Harry's hard cock pressed against Auryn's now slightly thicker and longer one, humping into the boy then suddenly Auryn lifted himself a bit and Harry's cock was engulfed in a warm, wet and tight fleshy sheath and he moaned out stars dancing through his vision as it threatened to go black simply from an overload of pleasure.

Had the green eyed hero had his right mind he would have questioned what this new orifice was. They were face to face so it could not be his asshole, and Auryn was most definitely a boy so it couldn't be a cunt. But such questions did not present themselves as he drove over and over into the tight hole engulfing his cock.

Auryn's song grew high and the note more strained with sexual desire.

_**Let your arms enfold us**_

_**Through the dark of night. **_

_**Let the shadows hold us**_

_**Till we s forget the light.**_

_**Let your arms enfold us**_

_**Through the dark of night. **_

_**Let the shadows hold us**_

_**Till we forget the light.**_

As Auryn sang/moaned out the final note Harry came, violently spilling his seed into the tight orifice. He collapsed breathing heavy as he felt Auryn's head on his chest. He drug them both to the steps of the bath resting there still in each other's arms. Harry was too tired and too overwhelmed to care much less notice that Auryn's leg had been replaced with a long gleaming gold fish tail. His eyes grew heavy and as sleep over took him the last thing he saw was Auryn's mermaid tail waving in the air over their heads.

Harry set up in shock as a clock somewhere in the prefect bathroom chimed. How long has they been there. Suddenly the invents of from that night came rushing back and harry looked at Auryn expecting in his still sleep fogged mind to see a finned creature laying against him but what he saw was an adorably beautiful boy curled up next to him sleeping soundly under the blanket of his long golden hair. Harry smiled. How had he even thought… but then again it wasn't that far of a stretch.

"Auryn. Darling wake up. We have to go." harry whispered kissing they boy's cheek.

Auryn stirred and looked up at harry with a small smile.

"must we leave. I like it here harry." he said with a slight pout rubbing the sleep from his big topaz eyes. The entire night came rushing back to him. Playing with Auryn in the warm water of the bath, pressing him against the wall and kissing him deeply, the feel of Auryn's warm tightness as harry drove into him over and over, and the beautiful keening of Auryn's moans as they both climaxed. that's how they had spent the night. What ever else harry had thought happened must have been a dream.

He curled up next to his charge on the marble floor and kissed him deeply, their tongues battling for dominance but harry won out and Auryn gave in. harry pulled him into his lap grinding his aching member along the cleft of Auryn's ass. To Harry's surprise and delight, he reached back guided it into his hot wet hole. He made no attempt to go slowly, simply sliding all the way down Harry's length and breathing deeply.

'we have to be quick." harry moaned grabbing hold of his hips. Auryn nodded and with that harry began to hammer up into the boy on his lap. Auryn threw back his head letting out the most beautiful and sensual sounds as he begged harry to never stop. Harry was a man possessed as he built up a rapid momentum of thrust. Auryn hole was meant for his cock, it sheathed it perfectly, wrapping him in tight warm wetness. No boy's asshole was suppose to be so wet and so smooth.

He pushed Auryn onto his back, never once slipping out of him. Now on his knees harry could move easier. He went slowly at first entranced by the figure of the flushed boy under him. Auryn's hair was spread out around his head as he tossed arched his back trying to suck harry deeper into him. The raven haired boy leaned down and gently sucked on his small golden nipples causing him to moan loader.

"do not tease me harry." Auryn moaned into his hair.

"fuck me… Please!"

The urgent pleading tone in his voice made Harry's very soul buzz with sensual pleasure and something else. A dire need to please Auryn and do whatever was asked of him.

Harry grabbed Auryn's hips and began to ram into him. Harry's uncut cock piston in and out of the moaning youth beneath him with inhuman speed, hitting against the bundle of nerves deep in the boy's rectum. Auryn' was moaning and crying out. Calling Harry's name over and over till he seemed to loose himself. Harry had enough conscious mind to take hold of Auryn's precum covered cock and beat it in rhythm with his fucking. Nothing mattered but Auryn's pleasure, not even Harry's nearing climax. He had to hold off for Auryn. He had to cum first.

As though sensing Harry's need Auryn tensed and let out a cry that died into echoing emptiness as he coated both his and Harry's stomach's and chest in glistening, white hot cum. His ass clenched around Harry's dick making the wonderful tightness of his ass tighter then harry thought possible and the green eyed wizard fallowed his golden eyed ward by spilling volley after volley of cum into him. Harry collapsed onto of Auryn unable to catch his breath.

Had he made Auryn happy, was his love pleased with him. Oh please let him say something so harry could know he had pleased him.

"I love you harry potter." Auryn whispered and harry fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

Hermione set wide eyed as harry and Auryn stumbled through the common room door that afternoon. They had been gone all morning and now it was just after lunch. Hermione and ron had spent each class explaining that Auryn had taken ill and didn't wish to go to the hospital wing so harry had agreed to stay behind to care for him. It was lie of course and a damn good one if Hermione said so herself but still she was livid to see the two walk into the common room looking giddy and exhausted.

"where in Merlin's beard have you two been!" she demanded catching both boys off guard. Harry recovered first with a nervous smirk as he scratched the back of his neck.

"well I told you I was going to show Auryn the prefect bathroom…" he bgan but Hermione quickly cut him off

"yes you did. Keyword being SHOW! You've been gone all day. I've been lying to all the professors. Have you have tried tell professor McGonagall a lie when she is looking you dead in the eyes. I almost cracked under the pressure!" she cried smacking Harry in the head.

Harry took his punishment as Auryn wondered away from them to take his usual spot at the window. The sky was clear and gray and a light mist covered the grounds. He settled down in his usual spot and gave a sigh of contentment. It wasn't long before Harry found him and snuggled next to him.

"what are you think about?" he implored

Auryn smiled and kissed Harry before whispering

"nothing my love."


	6. Chapter 6 A Glimpse of What's to Come

_Harry had nightmares before but never anything like this. His linked dreams to Voldemort were nothing compared to seeing his friends floating lifeless corpses. The entire castle of Hogwarts and her grounds were under water and the entire school was no more then corpses, bloated and pale as they floated through the water like ghost. The only living things in the water were the fish… and the throngs of mermaids that seemed more than happy to have the castle as their new home. They flinted about with their dazzling silver blue/gray scales and pale greenish skin and hair._

_Suddenly Harry felt arms around his waist as something grabbed him. Began to struggle but calmed when a fish's tail of gold and amber flashed by his feet._

"_Isn't it beautiful Harry? Our own little kingdom." said the familiar voice but he couldn't place whose it was for it sound a bit more matured then any he knew._

_He was turned around and met with glowing golden eyes among waves of honey brown hair._

_Harry set up in his bed covered in sweat still feeling as though he was in that horrible place, where all he had come to love lay in a water grave._

_It was still late and Harry wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep but as he laid back down trying to push the images of Ron's floating body out of his mind he realized a warmness was missing from his bed. Where was Auryn? He pulled back the hanging on his bed and looked around before getting out to check and see if maybe he had crawled into bed with Ron as he was want to do when the ginger boy was having nightmares. As Harry pulled back the curtain of Ron's bed he had to fight the urge to look away. Sleeping it was too easy to imagine him as the dead body in Harry's nightmare._

_Auryn was not there. Harry wondered down stares expecting to see him by the window seal but he was not either._

_Outside a storm was building, now that he was awake he could hear the windows rattling and the wind wiping through the drafty castle_

_Who in their right mind would go wondering the castle in weather like this/_

_Harry wondered back up to his room and silently dug through his trunk for the marauder's map._

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he whispered tapping it with his wand._

_As the map came to life Harry's eyes first landed on the prefect bathroom thinking that perhaps Auryn had slipped away for a tranquil late night bath but he wasn't there._

_Harry was beginning to panicky. Every where he gazed on the map was devoid of the tile tag that read Auryn. Where had the boy gotten too_

_Then Harry saw him_

_He was outside by the lake!_

_Had Auryn lost his mind, there was a storm raging and he chose tonight to go fro a stroll by the lake. Harry grabbed his invisible cloak and ran down stairs._

_Harry couldn't believe this. He knew that Auryn was odd and that he had a bit of fascination with storms but this was just stupid. Just stupid stupid._

_Harry rushed through the halls and corridors as he had done the first time he saw Auryn laying on the banks of the lake._

_As harry pushed the door to the grounds open he was met with a flurry of rain and wind_

"_Auryn!" he called out into the blackness. _

_The storm raged so hard he could hardly see an inch out into the grounds_

_Harry pushed through the wind and rain having to fight for each step. It as though the wind and the rain were doing everything they could to push him back into the castle and far away from Auryn and the lake but harry had to get him back inside. He could get hurt out here or worse so he pushed through the storm. _

"_Auryn!" he called out but the wind threw his voice back at him_

_He forced his way closer and closer to the lake spurred on by the simple desire to find His Auryn_

_Harry stopped for a moment and listened. He was sure he had heard something. He strained his ears trying hard to catch the sound again thinking that maybe Auryn was hurt and calling out for help. Sure enough there was a voice on the wind._

_Harry shielded his eyes from the pouring rain and thrashing wind as he squinted trying to see through the dark. There was dim light in the distance close to the lake. Like a glow in the shadows. Harry staggered through the muddy grounds drawing closer and closer to the glow. It had to be Auryn using his wand to signal for help. The voice on the wind was growing cloudier and clearer._

"_rise up, from the depths! Rise up and claim the land. Wash away the brick, erode the stone!" the voice cried out but carried on the wind it reached Harry's ears as a whisper._

_He drew closer to the glow till he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing on a cluster of rocks over looking the lake was Auryn but he was dry as could be. The storm skirted around him as though he was shielded by some invisible force. The glow harry has seen was coming from the necklace around Auryn's neck. In one hand he held his wand which also glowed in an eerie blue gold light and in his other hand he held a conch shell._

"_hear me waters of this lake. Arise and claim the land above submerge this castle in your water embrace. Claim the souls of the witches and wizards that walk these hallowed halls."_

_Before Harry's very eye the water in the lake rose up in a swirling obelisk then sloshed back in the lake. Harry watched the water in the lake began to rise a little further and flood over onto the banks._

"_Auryn what are you doing!" harry cried running up to the boy and grabbing him by the wrist._

_Whatever magic had kept the storm from touch Auryn vanished and he was soon soaked in water. He looked at harry with cold furry in his eyes and harry stepped back. His eyes had turned completely gold, pupil, iris and cornea, all of it. His hair whipped about in the storm in tendrils like living serpents and long frilly slits appeared on his neck._

"_sleep" Auryn sang _

'_what…." began Harry but soon he was falling, falling into darkness._

"_you're dreaming Harry. sleep."_

"_Auryn!" harry screamed sitting up in bed. Harry thrashed about for a moment before he felt a cold touch on his arm._

"_you're dreaming Harry. Please calm down" said Auryn's voice._

_Harry grabbed his glasses and stared at the boy kneeling by his bed with a worried look on his face. Hermione was behind him with Ron at her side._

'_yeah mate. You've been rolling about in a fit for hour's now." said ron._

"_Auryn didn't know what to do. His cam running into the girl's dromedary to get me." said Hermione_

"_I was having a nightmare. The school was under water and everybody was dead then I was awake and running through the rain and…"_

"_and what harry?" Auryn urged and as harry looked into his eye felt his dream beginning to slip away. He smiled and pulled his worried little golden boy to him and kissed him._

"_it was nothing. Sorry I worried you. All of you." he said turning to Hermione and ron._

_Ron shrugged and Hermione chuckled behind her hand._

"_come one we are going to be late for breakfast again." said ron._

_Harry got out of bed to get dressed. As he opened his trunk he noticed that his invisible cloak was sitting folded neatly on top of his other thing in his usually messy trunk. He never folded anything, well lease not during the middle of the school year. As he moved it aside he also noticed that was slightly damp. He pushed all this aside to get dressed as Hermione went down stairs to wait for the boys._

_Auryn set on the bed watching Harry with interest. He had his legs in Ron's lap as the ginger stroked them from the ankle up going further and further up every third stroke. When he got to Auryn's knees Auryn took his eye off Harry to stare into Ron's blue eyes. Slowly right in front of Harry he parted his legs beckoning Ron to feel his inner thigh and higher. Harry had stopped dressing, standing in his boxer sand socks, dressed only from the waist up._

_When Ron stroked half way up his thigh then hesitated Auryn took his hand and pressed it to the bulge in his tight pants. Harry heard ron gasped as his entire face turned red. Auryn pressed Ron's hand into his bulge and let out a moan, his eyes filled with pleading need. Harry had since forgotten to get dressed letting the pants had been about to put on drop to the floor. Watching his ron gently caress Auryn through his pants was making his cock throb._

_Auryn looked back at harry as if asking permission when he nodded dumbly the golden haired boy snapped open his jeans to free his stiff member. Ron's eyes darted from harry to the sun kissed treasure Auryn had presented to him. The slightly pink head peaked out form the foreskin oozing spoonfuls of precum. As though he had no control over his own action the ginger boy took hold of Auryn cock in fist and slowly began to pump up and down causing the younger boy to whimper in pleasure. Harry watch slowly stroking his dick in time with Ron's fist as Auryn moaned and whimpered quietly. As rock worked on Auryn he began to work open his own pants sliding them around his hips to free his throbbing red cock. Harry had seen Ron's dick before and as always it amazed him with its size. Nine inches in length and thick as a bottle of butterbeer and surrounded by the fiery red hair that all weaslys were infamous for. Auryn let out a gasp and harry focused back on Ron's hand to make sure that he hadn't hurt Auryn be gripping him to tightly but what he saw made his cock jump in his hand. Ron had taken Auryn into his mouth deep threading him with little to no trouble. Harry was sure that Fred and George were to thank for that particular talent. He watched at ron bobbed up and down on Auryn's stiff member making the youth squirm though half lidded eye Auryn stared at harry and he obeyed the silent request asked of him. Pushing down his boxers and stepping out of them he walked over to the foot of the bed where Auryn's head lay. His cock head dripping precum onto his pink lips. Ron had stopped suck his mouth still fixed around Auryn's member but his eyes locked on Harry's cock waiting. The raven haired boy pressed his dick against Auryn's mouth smearing his linking juice over the his lips making them appear glossed before Auryn opened his mouth and took harry in. he waited no time in setting up a rhythm as he fucked Auryn's face slowly sliding his cock in and out of the boys mouth his balls resting on the bridge of his nose. Ron had gone back to sucking, his eyes still on Harry's dick as it entered Auryn's mouth._

_Harry kissed ron, their tongues battling for dominance as Auryn's nursed on bother their knobs on his knees as they held on to the posters of the bed. This was so hot harry couldn't believe it. Yeah he and ron had fooled around a few times but nothing like this. Quick blowjobs in the Quidditch locker room or hurried jerk off sessions in the dead of night when everyone was sleep. The back that their rods were wet with spit from Auryn's gifted mouth and sliding and rubbing against each other made Harry's entire body tingle. Had this been any other time he wouldn't have been able to fight the urge to cum but he had to hold off for Auryn. Ron seem to have the same thoughts as he was the one who usually always came first._

'_Bloody hell harry" ron said breaking heir lip lock to take in the image of Auryn licking, suck and drooling over their cocks._

"_look at him. It's so fucking hot mate." _

_Harry nodded in agreement running his hands through the honey gold tresses._

_Auryn took this time to look up at his lovers with the cutest smirk_

"_are the two of you just going talk or will you be putting these mighty tools of yours/" he asked his voice husky with lust yet loosing none of its melodic tones._

_The boys smiled before kneeling next to him. Auryn leaned back into ron feeling his hardened ember press against the small of his back. He felt Harry's lips trailing down his neck along his chest and to his weeping boyhood. His harry knew how to please him and ron was a quick learner. On his knees between the two he shivered moaning at Ron's lips traveled down his back, along his spine till he reached the two gloriously pert and round globes of Auryn's ass. Ron licked his lips not the lease bit apprehensive about what he was going to do. Had this been any other boys ass, even Harry's his mouth world not water so but he knew Auryn's secret entrance offered the taste of salt and sea grapes. Of purest water and the sweetest of peaches. with this in mind he parted the globes and pressed hs open mouth to the beautiful pink puckered hole. Auryn gave a slight thrust forward at the invasion of Ron's tongue causing him to drive his length down Harry's throat. Harry gagged but pulled Auryn further into his mouth determined to show his lover he could take anything he had to give. Harry felt Auryn tense and knew Ron was pushing that huge tool into his beautiful boy. It made his cock jump at the though. The sound of Auryn's moaning as ron slowly trusted into him made drove Harry crazy causing him to reach down to this throbbing dick and slowly stroke in synch with Ron's thrust. Suddenly Auryn pushed harry off his boyhood and drew him up till he was on his knees in front of him before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss._

"_He's so big Harry." Auryn moaned out clutching at the raven haired boy's chest leaving red scratches over his nipples and ribcage._

"_Does that big keeper dick feel good baby." harry asked panting along with him._

"_Yes!" Auryn cried out as Ron gave a rather hard thrust._

"_Bloody hell Harry" He's so tight around my cock and so wet and warm inside." breathed Ron. Harry kissed him over Auryn's shoulder._

"_We gotta hurry. Hermione's waiting for us." he sighed._

_Auryn pushed harry on to his back as he fell to his hands and knees, his mouth hovering inches over Harry's manhood. _

"_Then lets not keep her waiting." he breathed before devouring the meat in front of him. Harry arched his back tangling his hands in Auryn's hair as he sucked and licked all around his hardness. Ron began panting and thrusting harder and faster._

"_Fuck he's messaging my prick with his asshole. It's sucking me so deep. I won't hold out any much longer!" he panted._

_Just hearing him say it brought harry to the brink and Auryn knew it. With one single hard suck and a twirl of his tongue he had harry spewing out his seed hard and fast. Ron fallowed seconded later slamming his cock up into Auryn and clutching his hips so hard there were bruises. Both boys collapsed. Ron on Auryn's back still spewing out sperm into his tiny quivering hole and harries twitching slightly every time Auryn's tongue took a swipe across his piss slit._

_Auryn stood on his knees looking down at harry and Ron who had crawled up to snuggle next to his mate. The image was almost ethereal. The light from the window beside Harry's bed shone on his body setting his honey colored hair ablaze with highlights of gold and fiery copper. His pale sun kissed skin glowed but what made both boys mouths water was his beautiful seven inch prick stand out from his flat tummy with it's slight upward arch. The uncircumcised skin of his cock was pulled back just enough to show a bit of his head and the consent dribble of precum leaking out. Both boys attacked the perfect piece of meat kissing and licking it and covering it in salvia ad they practically made out around It._

_Ten mins later the trio was making their way down stairs to a very upset Hermione. _

"_What took you three so long? Breakfast is almost over and classes are about to start." Ron took her by the wait and nuzzled her neck._

'_sorry but we had to help Auryn get dressed." he said_

"_Yeah" said harry wrapping his arms around Auryn and pressing his already re-hardening cock squarely against his ass._

"_Hermione noted the two boy's odd behavior but one look at Auryn made her smile and she thought it best not to ask questions._


End file.
